


'ARRY POTTAH'S, DRUNC'S, ORn'S, AND HEROIN'S ADVENTURES AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF BITCHCRAFT AND MISERY

by itwasreallyhot2day



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, French, Gen, We performed this as a skit for french class, fun if you're learning french, it was the best on all the others were boring as hell, ron is supposed to do a costume change and Become French Guy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasreallyhot2day/pseuds/itwasreallyhot2day
Summary: just a normal day at hogwarts.*enter the dronc**french*now everyone is dead.





	'ARRY POTTAH'S, DRUNC'S, ORn'S, AND HEROIN'S ADVENTURES AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF BITCHCRAFT AND MISERY

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like me to make a direct english translation, please comment your wishes <3
> 
> if you took two years of french you might understand.

**_‘ARRY POTTAH’S, DRUNC’S, ORn’S AND HEROIN’S ADVENTURES AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF BITCHCRAFT AND MISERY_ **

Heroin: Bonjour mecs !

Harry: bonjour

*throws glasses at heroin*

*ORn picks up glasses and gives them back*

ROn: Salut mes camarades

Hermione: comment ca va

Harry: ca va mal, car ron est present

Hermione: moi aussi

ROn: *cries en french*

both: arrette de pleurer ROn

*enter the dronc*

Draco: *finger guns* ayyyyyyyyyyeeee bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrr perpz !!!

Pouter: ughhhhhhhhhh malfoy

Draco Malfoy: Pottah, ta chemise, c’est très tape a l'oeil. *

poTTER: Je deteste tes oreilles

Draco Malfoy: Mes oreils sont magnifiques

ROn: J’adore ta chemise, Harry

Harry: Tais-toi ROn

ROn: *cries in french* 

both:: Arrete de pleurer ROn

Draco malfoy: Potter, regarde! C’est un dementor

ROn: mon dieu

Harry: ahhhh!! MA BAGUETTE

Heroin : Il n'y a pas un dementor!

Malfoy : haha je rigole potter!!              

Heroin: mange du chocolat Harry

ROn: NON! JE MANGE LE CHOCOLAT!!! Chocolat c’est mon favori

Harry: ugh, je n’aime pas le chocolat

ROn: combat moi. (ง'̀-'́)ง 

Harry: *whips out baguette*

Hermione: quelle nourriture aimes-tu, Harry?

Harry: je n’aime pas nourriture. Je n'ai pas besoin de nourritur, paysan

Draco Malfoy: j’aime manger les oeufs et les tartines. J’aime le petit déjeuner beaucoup.

Hermione: j’aime manger les pâtes et bouillabaisse

ROn: J’aime manger les frites avec la glace et le beurre

Harry: Personne ne s’y interesse, ROn.

Draco Malfoy: regarde, ROn, même tes amis détestent toi! Mais moi, je pense que tu es stupide et pénible. Je ne mentis pas a toi. Je vais t’amene à ma maison, et ma maison a trois cuisines, 50 salles, 2 salles a manger, 10 salles de bains, et 5 jardins!1!111! Ma maison a un gargoyle. Est-ce que tu aimes être mon elfe de maison?

ROn: *consider it*

Heroin: non! Libère l’elfe de maison

Draco: *anime gasp*`

Harry: Bien, ma maison est un placard sous l’escalier, combat moi

Heroin: ma maison a une peinture et une sofa

Draco Malfoy: ROn, c’est ta choix

Ron: Ma maison est grande et mince, et a 1 chambre

Harry: Draco Malfoy, arrête de discuter avec ROn. Ron est notre ami et il nous aime!!1! Mais, nous n’il aimons pas

ROn: je vous deteste tous

ALl: tais-toi ROn

*ROn storms out*

Dronco Malloy: au revoir, roonil wazlib.

Heroin: finalement, nous avons vu pour il quitter pendant 4 ans

Hairy pouter: Il a vole mon baguette

Dronco malloy: haha je peux gagner maintenance tu n’as pas ta baguette! >:D

*FRNECH GUY swaggers back in*

Frnech guy: ROn est mort >:DDDDDDDDDDDD VIVe LA REVOLUCION!!1!1!1!!!! 

*DRAGS OFF HARRY

Dronc: wow

Heroin: Quest-il porte? Son visage a ete treeeeeeeeess magnifique

Dronco: il porte un rouge sweatshirt et un jean et UNE CRAVATE!!!1 PAS UNe CREVET MAIS UNe CRAVATE!!!

Hermione: J’aime mettre les robes

DRONCC: excuse moi, mademoiselle granger, je n’ai pas demandé qu'est ce que TU aimes mettre, j’ai demandé qu'est-ce que CE MATÉRIEL DE MARI a mettre. mais , si vous voulez savoir, j’aime mettre les robes noir et le short  _ trèèèèès  _ petit et noir.

ROn: *pop out of the womb* je deteste ton short

Dronco: *anime gasp again*

Heroin: moi aussi

Dronc: BIEN! Je vais prends mon short et aller aux amis qui m’apprecie!

Hermione: Je suis seul. Je suis en paix. -u-

*ROn and harry reenter*

ROn: Les garçons sont retournés, et je ne suis pas mort, mais ce mec francais est ca. 

Heroin: mon dieu

Harry: JE SUIS REVENU

Drunci: BIEN MON AMI JE te DETESTE

Drunciii:*whips out baguette* AvAdA CaDaVeRa!1!1!1!1!111111

Druco: 

Drunco:

Draco Malfoy: J’ai gagné

All that laddies


End file.
